Tenebrarum in aeternum
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Si todo había terminado, si la guerra había acabado ¿Por qué estaba sufriendo en este momento? Tumbada, apoyando sus manos ensangrentadas en la sucia y fría tierra que rodeaba el gremio, miraba aterrorizada al demonio, al que antes fue su compañero y amor.
1. Prólogo

**_Prólogo_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Hiro Mashima._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Si todo había terminado, si la guerra había acabado ¿Por qué estaba sufriendo en este momento? Tumbada, apoyando sus manos ensangrentadas en la sucia y fría tierra que rodeaba el gremio, miraba aterrorizada al demonio, al que antes fue su compañero y amor.

No lo entendía, nadie lo hacía, el imperio Alvarez había sido derrotado, Zeref había escapado totalmente débil. Fue de repente, sin haberse previsto, Natsu empezó a gritar, cayó de rodillas tomando su cabeza entre sus manos.

—¡Natsu! —exclamó Lucy, se iba a acercar, pero el dragón Slayer le lanzó un zarpazo que la hizo caer de espaldas. Lucy se llevó la mano a la mejilla dándose cuenta que sangraba.

—¡Aléjate! Debo… Matar a Zeref… —Antes que lo hubiesen visto, Natsu se envolvió en llamas. Cuando éstas desaparecieron pudieron contemplar su verdadera forma, el demonio soltó una risa que les erizó el vello a todos.

—Natsu… —END la miró, una mirada desquiciada, lejos a la que Natsu daría en cualquier momento. El demonio abrió un par de alas detrás de él y levantó el vuelo. Todos contemplaron como un amigo, un hermano, se convertía en algo malvado y levantaba el vuelo, lejos de ellos.

Lejos de ella.

Un nuevo enemigo había surgido.

Una nueva era de oscuridad había comenzado.

* * *

 ** _Nota: ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¿Qué estoy haciendo? TwT Longfic de Fairy tail ¡Sabía que llegarías! Espero que les haya gustado el prólogo ¿De qué va el fic? Primero que todo quiero advertir varias cosas:_**

 ** _1\. No es un fic bonito, va a ser muy triste._**

 ** _2\. Puede tocar MUCHAS sensibilidades, pues va a tener temas no muy lindos._**

 ** _3\. Va a ser corto._**

 ** _Ahora sí ¿De qué va? El título significa "Oscuridad eterna" en latín (Adoro ese idioma y todos los caps tendrán un título en latín), lo que quiere decir que el fic girará en torno de END, en su desarrollo (Cómo yo lo imagino), lo malvado que puede ser, su lucha contra la luz de Natsu y etc., etc._**

 ** _¡Espero sus reviews diciendo que les pareció TTwTT_**


	2. Occursus

**_Occursus_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Hiro Mashima._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _La oscuridad te arremete, te llena._

 _La oscuridad te hace sentir bien, incluso feliz._

 _Imagínate lo que sería un mundo lleno de maldad, en donde la oscuridad domine por encima de la luz._

 _En donde los demonios sean libres, y su rey, END, el final y el comienzo de todo, gobierne._

 ** _._**

Rosa. Cabello rosa con olor a cenizas, eso era lo que inundaba ese sueño.

—Pelo de cereza —solía decirle Flare.

—¡Has algo con tu color de pelo, da dolor de cabeza! —Le exclamaba Gray.

Lo que más le gustaba a Lucy de Natsu, físicamente hablando, era su cabello rosa; era extraño verlo en un chico y era tan lindo y colorido que combinaba tanto con su personalidad.

Pronto, el cabello rosa empezó a arder en llamas y luego, así como empezó, se apagó. El dueño del cabello surgió en una nueva forma, un terrible demonio siendo un dragón humanizado. Y ahí comenzaba la pesadilla, como todos los días desde ese suceso.

La maga celestial se vio rodeada de un aro en llamas, cuerpos de magos que ella conocía yacían ensangrentados y sin vida en el suelo. Una risa resonó, una risa que ya no conocía, porque aunque fuese proferida por alguien que había conocido, éste ya no era el mismo. El demonio apareció y traspasó las llamas, éstas le dieron el paso como algún dios; le sonrió y ella notó la maldad que aquella sonrisa mostraba. Sus garras estaban goteando sangre.

—Lucy… —dijo con voz tétrica— Oh, mi pequeña y delicada Lucy —la rubia tembló, perdiendo toda la valentía que acababa de adquirir. Retrocedió sin evitar caerse y golpearse el trasero con el suelo. Natsu, o más bien END, abrió a su espalda sus alas de dragón, como demostrando alguna autoridad al hacerlo y se acercó a ella—. Oh, mi linda Lucy —Se arrodilló frente a ella y le tomó, con algo de fuerza, el mentón manchándola de sangre—. ¿Te causo miedo? —Lucy tembló y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas; por un momento, al pronunciar esa frase apareció su Natsu, el Natsu que ella conocía y amaba.

El demonio, notando lo callada que la maga estaba, acercó sus labios a su oído, Lucy pudo sentir el familiar aroma a cenizas que la embriagó por completo.

—Lo siento —le dio un beso en el lóbulo de la oreja—. Enserio, cómo lo siento —Y con sus garras preparadas, le apuñaló en el estómago.

Su propio grito la despertó, pero no fue tan alto como para resonar en toda la habitación. El suave ronroneo de Happy a su lado la hizo tranquilizarse un poco, acarició al minino por detrás de las orejas y se levantó.

El pequeño gato azul se había ido a vivir con ella cuando END despertó, cuando se quedó solo en esa casa que le traía recuerdos. La maga lo aceptó con gusto, ya que por primera vez, el gatito tocaba a su puerta.

Lucy al llegar a su puerta miró con tristeza la bufanda blanca de escamas de dragón que estaba colgada en el pomo. Acarició la bufanda, Natsu la había dejado tirada cuando alzó el vuelo. Se dirigió a la cocina para tomar algo de agua, tenía la garganta seca.

Al llegar, se sirvió un vaso de agua y empezó a beber. De pronto, sintió un escalofrío que le hizo erizar los vellos. Miró hacía su sala de estar, que estaba oscura y notó la ventana abierta. Corrió de inmediato a cerrarla, golpeándose un par de veces al no encender la luz. Suspiró, y al hacerlo, sintió el olor a cenizas.

 _¡Fuish!_

No miró hacia atrás, pero ya sabía quien estaba ahí.

 _¡Fuish!_

—¿No tienes percepción de la magia, Lucy? —la maga celestial estiró su mano hacia el interruptor que había cerca de la ventana y encendió la luz. El demonio que hace poco había despertado, siendo en realidad el compañero de su vida, estaba sentado en su sofá. El pelirrosa volvió a unir sus dedos pulgar e índice y una pequeña llama apareció en ellos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le dijo, buscó con la mirada sus llaves. El demonio le dio una sonrisa torcida y levantó su otra mano, giró las llaves de Lucy con su dedo.

—¿Buscas esto? —Lucy chasqueó los dientes

—¿Qué haces aquí? —repitió resignándose, al parecer, moriría esa noche.

—Sólo pasaba…

—¿Vas a matarme? —El demonio soltó una risita, Lucy vio el destello de sus colmillos. Lucy suplicaba porque Happy no despertara, no quería que sufriera su mismo destino.

—No, Luce. No lo haré —END se levantó y empezó a caminar por la sala, Lucy lo seguía con la mirada, estaba aterrorizada ¿Quién no lo estaría? END era el peor demonio de los libros de Zeref, el que podía traer sufrimiento a este mundo. Era imponente, y a la vez tan familiar, pues poseía aún el rostro de Natsu, el rostro de la persona que aun amaba.

Ahogó un grito cuando de repente END estuvo frente a ella, acorralándola contra la pared. Las piernas le temblaron cuando el demonio pegó su nariz a su cuello e inhaló.

—Hueles muy bien, Luce —una sonrisa tétrica acompañaba esa frase—. No entiendo mucho, pero Natsu, mi otra forma, debió haberte amado —Los ojos marrones de la rubia brillaron—, pues siento una ciega atracción hacia ti —la tomó fuerte de la cintura y la pegó aun más a su cuerpo, acercó su boca a la oreja de la maga y Lucy pudo sentir el aroma a cenizas—. Cuando destruya todo, y comience mi era… Tú serás la única que vivirás. Serás mía. Mi reina —No supo de donde sacó el valor y la fuerza, pero le dio un empujón al demonio. Y éste, sólo se limitó a soltar una risa, como si cualquier acto de defensa de la maga le causara gracia—. ¿Sabes? El miedo me alimenta, mi poder incrementa a medida que más humanos me temen.

—Yo sé que Natsu está luchando —dijo Lucy, END enarcó una ceja—. ¡Yo sé que tú no durarás para siempre! ¡Tú no eres Natsu! ¡Él está dentro de ti, luchando por salir! —Y END volvió a reír.

—Vaya, ha sido lo más loco que he escuchado —Se acercó despacio a la maga, la cual aun estaba indefensa. Lucy retrocedió a la par que el demonio se acercaba, sus piernas golpearon el espaldar del sofá provocando que se tropezara y cayera de espaldas en éste. END aprovechando esto, se posicionó sobre la rubia aprisionándola con su cuerpo. Lucy se vio expuesta, débil, inútil ante el demonio con el rostro de la persona que amaba—. Nadie lo entiende, pero Natsu y yo somos la misma persona... Él no está luchando contra mí, yo soy él. Yo soy la parte de él que nadie conocía —rio—. Ustedes son tan ingenuos que creen que pueden hacer una clase de magia para traer de vuelta a Natsu... Y ese es su error.

»No entienden que su Natsu ya no existe, que nunca existió. Que ese que conocieron era yo mismo, solo que sin recuerdos, sin mi verdadera esencia. Porque no había despertado completamente, sino hasta ahora, cuando mi poder es más fuerte ¡Cuando la oscuridad puede dominar la tierra!

Sus ojos rasgados miraron a la maga que lo miraba con miedo, pero en un momento sus ojos marrones se suavizaron y, dejando completamente anonado al demonio, le acarició la mejilla.

—Natsu... Sé que estás ahí... Por favor, lucha —arto de todo eso, END se levantó con brusquedad ocasionando que Lucy cayera al suelo golpeándose.

—Poco a poco iré ocasionando dolor a esta tierra... Poco a poco iré destruyendo lo que más amas... Fairy Tail será lo último, asesinaré a cada mago enfrente de tu ojos... Ahí solamente tendrás dos opciones, acompañarlos o ser mi reina —se acercó a la ventana y la abrió, luego abrió sus alas—. Pronto nos veremos otra vez, Luce —y salió por ésta. Lucy se quedó quieta, mirando todavía la ventana, sino fuese por el olor a cenizas que quedó en la habitación no creería la llegada del más grande demonio, y que estuviese con vida.

Se levantó apresuradamente y cerró la ventana, notó . Aun temblando caminó hasta la habitación, solamente para encontrar a Happy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Lo-lo siento por no salir... Pero... —Lucy le dio una sonrisa compasiva, se sentó en la cama y lo abrazó.

—No te preocupes, no quería que lo hicieras —ella entendía muy bien a Happy. Natsu lo había criado, y ver que ese ser que era tan amable y amoroso, así como destructivo por naturaleza no existía, era doloroso—. Te entiendo, Happy. Pero ya se fue, y la próxima vez que venga (Que espero que no lo haga) tampoco quiero que salgas ¿Vale? —el gatito asintió—. Volvamos a dormir, mañana hay que ir a trabajar al gremio.

 ** _._**

A pesar que la amenaza de desastre, y la alerta de que END seguía suelto, todos los gremios iban a trabajar como si nada pasara. Sin embargo, estaban al pendiente y comunicándose entre sí por si el demonio aparecía. Lucy caminó, Happy volaba a su lado, al gremio, ella llevaba puesta la bufanda de Natsu, pues le hacía sentir familiar.

Entraron al gremio, que ya no tenía la habitual alegría que lo abordaba, nada en todo Fiore tenía alegría, todos sabían del peligro... La oscuridad llegaba poco a poco.

—¡Lucy! —Levy se le acercó corriendo y la abrazó, Lucy le devolvió el abrazo, pero no entendía el porqué.

—¿Qué pasó? —los ojos marrones de la peliazul brillaron.

—Avistaron a END, lo vieron sobrevolar Magnolia —la rubia se mordió el labio—. ¿Lucy? ¿Pasa algo?

—Se apareció por la noche en mi casa —Levy se cubrió la boca con las manos.

—¡Lucy, Levy! —Escucharon a Erza, las mencionadas se giraron a verla. Se dieron cuenta que todos en el gremio se habían amontonado frente a una lamina de lacrima, las mujeres se acercaron y observaron la imagen que daba el cristal mágico— El pueblo de Clover fue atacado esta mañana, END esparció llamas por todos lados.

—Ibas a reunirte con los otros maestros ¿Verdad? —preguntó Lucy, Erza asintió.

—Esta es una advertencia, por eso atacó antes y no cuando nos reuniéramos —se giró a los magos del gremio—. Todos volvamos a trabajar, demostremos que no le tememos a END. Yo me llevaré un grupo a investigar Clover —la mirada se la dirigió a Lucy y ésta la captó, cuando todos se hubieron alejado Erza se le acercó—. Iremos tú, yo y Happy.

—¿En donde está la primera?

—Tratando de buscar a Zeref, ella es la que mejor lo conoce y es la que está mejor dispuesta a encontrarlo —Lucy se frotó el brazo, esa mañana había amanecido con una quemadura ahí. Erza colocó su mano en el hombro de Lucy y le sonrió. No supo que decirle, ya todo se sabía: Si se hallaba a Zeref, y podía derrotarse, y si se hacía, END moriría.

No había vuelta atrás.

—Lo sé, no debes decirme —Pero ella sabía, ella sentía que podía salvar a Natsu.

Y si tenía que trabajar sola para hacerlo, lo haría.

 ** _Nota: Uuuuffff! Primer capítulo terminado! Espero que les guste..._**

 ** _Les ruego que me disculpen cualquier error de personalidad, apenas acostumbro a escribir de Fairy Tail... Normalmente tengo errores._**

 ** _Quiero agradecer a todos ellos que le dieron la oportunidad a este fic, lo sé, soy algo fantasmona en el Fandom (Me mantengo de incognito), sin embargo, ojalá más leyeran este fic :3 :3_**

 ** _Occursus: Encuentro._**

 ** _¡Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado!_**

 ** _Espero sus reviews diciendo que les pareció :3 :3_**

 ** _Besos!_**


End file.
